


Ficvember Prompt 06 - Strip Club

by Crowley99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99
Summary: One shot based on the prompt, Trixie takes a trip to Lux and has quite the adventurous time with Lucifer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Ficvember Prompt 06 - Strip Club

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> **also did a minor edit just for realism, and because that part bugged me.

Ficvember Prompt 06 – Strip Club 

Lucifer stood in the penthouse, staring his whiteboard he laid onto by the couches. 

He thought long and hard, he took the small whiteboard marker in his hands, biting the tip of it trying to think of another idea to add to his rather detailed whiteboard of ideas of what he planned to do to Daniel Espinoza. 

Just then he heard the elevator to his suite ding, the doors opened revealing young Trixie waiting inside. She wore a girl scout's uniform, with her backpack on. 

Lucifer heard the sound, yet didn't bother to check who it was. His focus remained on the case, what exactly was he going to do to Daniel?

Trixie curiously walked inside, she looked around the area to find Lucifer. She stopped just behind him, the whiteboard in plain view. 

“Uhhhh Lucifer?” Trixie said, Lucifer turned to her his eyes widened as he realized that his little secret plan was found out.

“Hello, urchin. What brings you here?” Lucifer asked, he took a nearby blanket he left on the couch and drapped it over the whiteboard, Trixie raised an eyebrow.

“I'm in the girl scouts now, and I wanted to ask you if you'd like to buy some cookies!” Trixie said, she reached into her bag, pulling out three small different cookie boxes. 

“I have lemon-ups, do-si-dos and girl scout s'mores,” Trixie said, referring to the respective cookie box she showed Lucifer. 

“Oh, well I'll take the s'mores, child” Lucifer said, taking out a hundred dollar bill out of his money clip he kept in his pockets. Trixie smiled, as she handed the box over. 

“Keep the change, child” Lucifer said, Trixie hugged him at the waist. 

“Right, then child is that all?” Lucifer said as Trixie finally pulled away from him. Trixie thought for a minute, she deviously smiled. 

“What's this?” Trixie said as she reached up, pulling the sheet off of the whiteboard, revealing Lucifer's brainstorming plan on his revenge against Daniel. 

“If you must know, it is a revenge planning board” Lucifer said, Trixie smiled.

“Against who?” she asked, Lucifer sighed.

“Daniel” he replied,

“Dad? Why?” she asked, 

“He shot me,” Lucifer responded. Trixie looked at him wide eyed,

“Whoa, are you okay?” she said, she looked him over to see no visible bullet. 

“Yes, I'm fine. But that doesn't excuse the fact that Daniel shot me. So, I must get back at him,” Lucifer said, he took out the whiteboard marker, erasing a previous idea to replace it with a new one. 

“Well, can I help?” Trixie asked, Lucifer thought for a moment. Then he got an idea, one so devious no human nor demon could handle what he had planned. 

“I think you can urchin, I have just the idea,” Lucifer said, he lead Trixie over to the elevator as the two went down to Lux. 

An hour later, Daniel came rushing into Lux once he got that phone call from Trixie. He brushed past the lineup at Lux to see another line up stretching around the area over towards the piano, he looked around to find Lucifer over at the bar having a drink. 

“Where's Trixie? What did you do to her?” Dan asked, he seemed jittery.

“Relax Daniel, I haven't done anything. No need to get all trigger-happy. She's right over there” Lucifer said, he pointed over to the dance floor to see a spotlight on Trixie. A small table was set up over by the piano, Lucifer had the spotlight on as per Trixie's request. On the table, was all the boxes of Girl Scout cookies she owned, stacked up in three neat piles. Trixie kept a small money box behind the cookies, and she had a handmade sign taped at the front of the booth that read "Girl Scout cookies, $20 dollars per box". Trixie was busy working, as the various Lux patrons formed a line in front of her buying cookies in large quantities. Trixie was making a steady profit, as she tucked the various bills into the money box, moving the line forward. 

Dan pushed past everyone to get to Trixie. 

“Hey, hey Trixie! What's going on-what are you doing here?” Dan asked, Trixie headed over to her father, leaving the crowd to get rather annoyed by the holdup. Trixie placed a small sign she also made that read "back in ten minutes" the crowd dispersed, as she left the table. 

“Lucifer let me set up here to sell my cookies for girl scouts! Isn't this awesome?! Oh and he gave me this” she said, taking the money gun out from under the table to show it to Dan. 

“Trixie-hey stop okay. That, that is enough. We're going home right now” Dan took Trixie's hand, leading her out from the crowd, Trixie held onto the money gun as they moved away. She grabbed the money box as well, tucking it into her backpack without Dan noticing. 

“What were you thinking letting her have this?” Dan asked, as he made his way back over to the bar to scold Lucifer, he took away the money gun from Trixie. He pointed over to the booth. 

“Supporting a worthy cause, the little urchin needs the money and my Lux patrons are rather good customers. What's the problem, Daniel?” Lucifer said, as he took another sip. 

“Trix, selling girl scout cookies in a night club is not how we do things. And you, don't encourage my daughter to mingle with anyone at your club,” Dan said, he lead Trixie out of the club.

“Thanks for the money Lucifer!” she said as she waved goodbye with one hand, while her bag remained full of cash, some of it from the money gun before Dan took it away from her. Unbeknownst to Dan, Trixie sold a majority of her cookies and made a rather hefty profit. 

“Glad I could be of service, child” Lucifer said, as he waved back.


End file.
